


наизусть

by adorkable



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: — Я знаю, что тебе нравится.





	наизусть

Тесей прошептал:  
— Я знаю, что тебе нравится.  
У Ньюта пусто-звонко в голове, лбом прислонился к окну. Тесей стоял позади, но не касался, не пытался приблизиться. Ньют пребывал в уверенности, что чувствовал дыхание брата на своей шее.   
Лучше всего промолчать в ответ. Хотел бы Ньют: "каждый раз начинался одинаково", но это было неправдой. И они уже долго не виделись. Ещё и умудрились поссориться. Одни в отчем доме.   
С каждой минутой пребывания здесь Ньют всё больше уверялся в том, что не стоило... Не стоило отвечать на письмо, возвращаться сюда, подстрекать Тесея, пытаться сбежать от разговора.  
— Я помню, — снова попробовал Тесей. Опять никакой попытки заставить Ньюта повернуться.  
Может в этот раз, хотя бы в этот раз... Ньюту бы пошло на пользу. Вспомнить, что не стоило начинать, продолжать. Нужно только закончить, и как можно скорее.  
— Ты ведь помнишь, что будет если, — Тесей сдался. Или сдался Ньют? Тяжёлым следом дыхания, осевшем на стекле. Пальцами, впившимися в подоконник так, что краска осталась на ладонях. Или Ньют сдался раньше, когда снял пиджак и отбросил в сторону бабочку? Когда расстегнул верхние пуговицы на рубашке?  
— Помнишь? — Тесей встал близко, пальцами прошёлся по воротнику рубашки, оттянул его назад, прижался губами к коже.   
Ньют молчал, за него прекрасно ответило участившееся дыхание, как у зверя в клетке. Губы болели — так сильно он вцепился в них зубами. Лишь бы не отвечать. Тесею не нужен был ответ. Ему никогда не нужно было слышать из уст Ньюта "да, я согласен", "сделай это". Тесей слишком хорошо чувствовал Ньюта, успел выучить его наизусть, так верно, так полно, что порой становилось страшно.  
— Тесей, — голос прозвучал так, будто молчание длилось не полчаса, а несколько недель. Вместе с хрипотой имя брата раздалось одновременно мольбой и раздражением.  
Не мучай меня ожиданием. И вместе с тем: не трогай меня.   
Разверни меня к себе, поцелуй. И: не смей притворяться, что всё это обыденность.  
Прикосновения Тесея были грузом, спадающим с плеч Ньюта. Слова же становились грузом уже на сердце.  
— Я всё знаю, — очередной поцелуй, лёгкое прикосновение зубов, не укус, так, намёк. Намёк, прошедший через всё тело. Руки на пояснице, поднявшиеся к локтям. Твёрдая хватка. Тесей прижал его локтями к себе, заставляя прогнуться в пояснице. Предлагая без слов.   
Такое у него получалось почти всегда. Разными способами. Едва уловимыми движениями или, как сейчас, сдавленной кожей и безропотным ожиданием. Ожиданием согласия? Скорее ожиданием безоговорочной капитуляции.   
Внезапно хватка разжалась, Ньют получил свою свободу обратно. Дыхания на неё не хватало. Мыслей не хватало на внятный ответ. Хоть на какой-то ответ. Внезапно ему захотелось разреветься. В груди пульсировала боль, не давала думать ни о чём.   
Казалось, что прикосновения Тесея выместили из тела и сознания Ньюта всё остальное, осталось только биением сердца, бесконечным ритмом имя брата: Тесей. Тесей, Тесей, Тесей-Тесей-Тесей-Тес...  
Его снова засасывало в панику, в желание закрыться от всего, обнять себя, согнуться, упереть лоб в колени. Как в детстве, когда становилось совсем плохо. Тесей тогда научил справляться с паникой, глубоко дышать, концентрироваться на совершенно другом, не позволять темноте утащить сознание обратно.  
Сначала он научил Ньюта как справляться, а позже сам стал самым действенным способом оставаться на плаву.   
Ньют развернулся. Он знал наверняка, Тесей способен разглядеть всё: следы от зубов на нижней губе, красные глаза, румянец, неровно лёгший на щёки.  
Ему не хотелось смотреть брату в глаза. Так казалось проще. Тесей же разглядывал его, не стесняясь, и после паузы на два вдоха протянул Ньюту руку, предлагая. Раньше Ньют думал, что брат играл. Всё складывалось в пунктирную линию из бесконечных проверок.   
Через некоторое время в голову пришла мысль, принёсшая с собой почти нервный срыв: откажись Ньют хоть раз, не сделай ответное движение — ничего бы не было. Больше никогда.   
Так что, да, Тесей проверял. Только проверял он не столько брата, сколько саму мысль: можно? Всё ещё можно? Проверял стеклянный шар их персонального счастья, их интимного уединения, их самого важного секрета. Не разбился ли он ещё, не пошёл ли трещиной. Шар был цел, а Ньют не так чтобы очень. Но он не смел ничего сказать Тесею. Если и выдавал себя, то лишь резкими движениями, морщинами на лице, беспокойством во взгляде...  
Он сжал его руку в ответ, потянул на себя. Дал позволение, капитулировал в очередной раз, поддался самому себе.   
Тесей выдохнул ему в открытый рот, почти удивлённо. Не ожидал. Захваченный врасплох, обычно слишком тихий, лишь изредка хрипом дыхания дававший понять, что ему нравится, теперь же сорвался на стон. Ньют ухмыльнулся, не целуй бы его.   
Никакое приручение диких магических существ никогда не сравнилось бы с этим. С чётким знанием от чего именно сбилось дыханием брата. Да, Тесей знал его, но и Ньют не уступал ему. Только лишь проявлял по этому поводу значительно меньше гордости.   
Ньют углубил поцелуй, вцепился пальцами в лацканы пиджака Тесея. Странно, тот его не снял. Удобнее держаться. Удобнее, чем держаться за панические мысли о том, что скоро всё закончится и Ньюту придётся вынырнуть из мира Тесея. Из его запаха, вкуса, из ощущения его ладоней на своей коже. Глупо было так тратить время — не отдаваться целиком, позволять портить удовольствие самому себе. Но восемь лет назад Тесей дал их отношениям самое подходящее определение: горькая сладость.   
Ньют тогда назвал его поэтом, а следом оставил засос на шее. Дал понять — самому не придумать лучше. Воспринял ту фразу как неудавшуюся шутку.   
Только вот целуя Тесея, каждый следующий раз Ньют ощущал горькую сладость.   
— Тише, — попросил Тесей, дышал с надрывом, носом задел щёку Ньюта. Тесей подсадил его на подоконник, расстегнул рубашку, прошёлся пальцами от ключиц до самой пряжки. Тесей хотел сказать ещё что-то, но передумал, заставил себя продолжить двигаться. Отвлёк Ньюта поцелуем в шею, и последовавшим за ним укусом. Не таким, от которого больно, всё внимание сосредоточилось на зубах, впивающихся в кожу.  
Тесей любил отвлекать. Ньют любил шутить то про работу фокусником, то про место в Министерстве. Подобные шутки выводили Тесея. Ему словно было неприятно знать, что брат подмечает какие-то особенности его поведения. Это ведь не было чем-то, что мог делать лишь Тесей. Никакие аргументы вроде "я старше" не действовали на Ньюта.   
Пока Ньют пускался в воспоминания, Тесей успел расстегнуть ремень и застёжки на брюках. Ньют соскучился по его прикосновениям, то лёгким, то неровным, почти дёрганным. Соскучился по губам брата, опускавшимся поцелуями всё ниже.  
Тесей на коленях перед ним, облизывал рот, стягивал с Ньюта брюки и белье. Ньюту в свою очередь пришлось встать на ноги, снова положить ладони на подоконник, чувствуя каждую неровность. Краска так и осталась на его ладонях. Взгляд Тесея был тёмен, как ночное озеро.   
Вдох заикнулся в лёгких.  
Два сухих движения сомкнутой ладонью по члену, вновь облизанные губы, наклон головы, язык, коснувшийся влажной головки. Ньют застонал сильно, не стесняясь, на грани со всхлипом.  
Тесей взял глубже, на очередном вдохе выпустил член изо рта, провел головкой по едва распахнутым губам. Прикрыл глаза, наслаждался едва ли не сильнее Ньюта. Наслаждался и переводил дыхание, а когда справился, продолжил с таким усердием, втягивая щёки, помогая себе рукой, что Ньют заскрёб ногтями по подоконнику.  
Краска быстро и больно забилась под ногти. Боль помогла отвлечься, продлить ощущения. Помогла максимально сосредоточиться на Тесее, красивом, одновременно близком и далёком. Казалось, во время секса они переставали быть братьями; просыпалось нечто животное, то, что они не могли увидеть друг в друге в обычное время. То, что не пытались увидеть друг в друге до того, как всё началось.   
Нежность сочеталась с чем-то подобным ярости, Тесей без слов спрашивал у Ньюта: кто ещё мог бы сделать это с тобой так?  
Никто, конечно. Очередной стон вырвался из распахнутого рта, Ньют заставил себя оторвать руки от подоконника, с риском сползти на пол окончательно. Колени едва ли держали, скорее держал Тесей, рукой, словно впаянной в бедро брата.  
— Хватит, — едва шевеля языком попросил Ньют, подтянул Тесея вверх за пиджак. Тесей поднялся, продолжая двигать рукой по члену, жадно всматривался в лицо, изредка касаясь губ губами. Не целуя, лишь обещая. Подожди и всё будет.   
Ньют кончил, вжимаясь лицом брату в шею. Вдыхая его запах.   
Тесей отстранился, разглядывая сперму на своих пальцах, и продолжил наблюдать за Ньютом, облизывая каждый палец.  
— Поцелуй меня, — он попросил без улыбки на лице, с явной неуверенностью. Теперь, вернувшись с небес на землю Ньют мог передумать?  
Ньют вообще мог передумать? За столько лет его ничто не смогло остановить. Паника только росла, подпитываясь размышлениями изо дня в день, но не мешала действиям.   
Ньют поцеловал, стало плевать на боль в пальцах, на темноту в мыслях, ему хотелось лишь угодить Тесею. Хотелось заставить и его забыть о том, что что-то не так.   
Раньше Ньют был уверен, что всё нормально.  
Да, раньше и поцелуи не несли с собой ничего кроме вкуса яблочного чая или лимонных пирогов. Раньше поцелуи были развлечением, но годы превратили их в доказательства.  
Губы к губам: я люблю тебя.  
Языком по кромке зубов: прости, что так долго не отвечал.  
Зубами по нижней губе: мы в порядке?  
Мы в порядке, в порядке... — билось в мыслях. Ньют мотнул головой в сторону, прекращая поцелуй. Требовалось опять избавить себя от роя мыслей.  
Не опустился, буквально упал на колени. Преклонился перед братом. Тесей как личное божество, или личный провожатый в ад. Ньюту плевать. Поочередно поцеловал брата в обе ладони. Его собственный ритуал.  
Лицо Тесея изменилось, паника сжалась в груди Ньюта, превратилась в точку.  
— Я знаю, что тебе нравится, — хитро посмотрел из-под чёлки и Тесей издал нечто напоминающее смешок.  
Правда, с которой никто их них и не думал спорить.


End file.
